Sensation
by Jai iaJ
Summary: This is an original story, and since we don't have an original category, its' living here. Sean Muckly is captured by a group of scientists who are testing a new drug that forces an individual into submission. Language. Implies rape and definite Slash.


From the darkness of the blindfold he felt that he was bound and gagged, the frigid air washing over his naked skin in waves. He could hear voices behind him, whispering to each other. Suddenly he felt the sensation of a gun barren pressing against the back of his head and a low chuckling invaded his ears.

"Hello Sean." A cold voice whispered next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He felt the gag being removed from his mouth. Sean twisted to face his captor.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his voice croaking from lack of use. The gun was removed from his head, and he felt that same low chuckle, filled with malice rolling over his skin, raising the fine hairs on his arms and legs. The voice returned, in front of him.

"Your master, pet."

Sean growled under his breath, still having no idea as to where he was and who held him here. He tried twisting in his bonds but that only made them tighter, cutting off his circulation to his hands and feet.

The voice, _Fred_ Sean thought, _I'll call him Fred for now_.

"What do you want from me?" There was no reply, only a swift brush air on his left. Sean fell forward, his military training saving his nose from being broken by taking the impact on his shoulder. The weapon of the assailants choice landed heavily next to his face. From the sound of the dull _thunk _he could imagine it was a heavy, steel toed boot. Said boot gently nudged the side of his face, like an inquisitive puppy. '_Pit Bull puppy'_ Sean thought bitterly.

The pulsating ache on his back from where he was kicked proved to be a target for his keeper who claimed to be his master. Sean felt someone '_defiantly male, fucker is damn heavy' _ straddle his back, putting all his weight on the gun that was pressing against his spine.

"Pet, I want you to stay still, I'm going to give you something to make the experience a bit more bearable." Fred's voice teased the hairs at the back of Sean's neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sean snarled, struggling to buck Fred off of his back. The man's weight was too much for him. Sean was always smaller than his squad mates.

"Hush now pet, there's no need for that sort of language." Fred soothed, running a gloved hand _'No, gauntlet, I can feel the metal' _up and down on the back of Sean's neck. He gasped in pain as an impossibly thick needled penetrated his skin, at the base of his skull. He could feel the thick serum being injected into his head, suppressing his thoughts and memories. He cried out one last time before it went silent. No air, no voices. No master.

And suddenly it was like a light flickering on and off in his head before staying lit. Where was He?

'_You don't know?'_

No he didn't. and He would really like to find out.

'_You don't remember a thing do you?'_

Well, no. He didn't. He hoped the voice would tell Him. He had a feeling He didn't like to be confused.

'_Your name is Sean Muckly. Remember? Part of the Red Squad division 8. Anything?_

Nope, nothing. What the heck was a squad? He didn't like that name. Sean Muckly…no, it sounded yucky. Not for him.

"Pet? Pet, are you awake?" A cold, comforting voice whispering next to his ear blanketed his mind in a wonderful feeling of safety and love. Master was speaking to him.

Pet. He liked that. That was his name, Pet.

'_No, damn it. It's Sean Muckly. Born February 1992, Aged 20, devoted militant of the U.S. Army. You belong with your squad you stupid fucker!'_

Shut up. Silly voice. Shouldn't use language like that, it's rude. He liked his master. Master was kind to him.

'_Damn it, you don't have a master, you don't need one. YOU DON'T FUCKING BELONG TO HIM!'_

"SHUT UP" Sean bellowed. He felt his master jump in surprise and immediately felt ashamed of himself.

"Not you master! No! Never you!"

His master chuckled.

"Who are you talking to my pet." His voice wasn't accusing, so Sean assumed he was not in trouble. He sighed in relief.

"The voice master. It's telling me things that aren't true."

"Poor pet, what is it telling you."

Sean was grateful of his master's understanding.

"Horrible lies. It keeps saying my name is Sean Muckly. That's a yucky name. I don't like it." Here his master chuckled. Sean blushed in embarrassment, he sounded like a 3 year old.

"Master, what's a squad?"

"Never you mind, Pet. You don't need to know these things. All you need to know is me."

Sean liked this. It was simple. He could deal with simple. What he couldn't deal with is that stupid voice in his head telling him things that are not true.

'_They are dipshit!'_

Shut up, no one asked it. Not even master. If master didn't want to talk to it, then neither did Sean.

'_No! You don't have a master, this is just some sick fuck from the lab!'_

What lab, this voice is stupid, of course this was his master. Silly voice.

'_NO! Listen to me you dumb shit, get out! Go back to the squad! The fucking labs trying to develop new methods of torture and interrogation! They're testing the serum! REMEMBER!!!!!!' _

SHUT UP! Fucking voice didn't know anything. Only master knows. To prove his point, Sean shifted closer to his master's cold body.

Searing pain traveled up Sean's arms from where his master had grabbed them and twisted them into a hold that he couldn't escape from. He cried out at the pain as it grew and grew. His arms felt like they were going to break.

His master used his other hand to rub Sean's naked chest. Tweaking his nipples that had stiffened from the cold, and slowly slid it down to grasp his poor pet's shrunken genitals in a rough grip. Sean shouted at the unexpected pain of the grasp.

He twisted and turned, thrashing against his masters hold. He didn't want this, never! His master growled deep in his chest, Sean could feel it reverberating through his own body. He started to cry, the tears being soaked up by the blindfold as he continued to struggle against the painful ministrations of his masters hand.

"Master!" he gasped. "Please, master, please no! I don't wan-" He was silenced by a armored glove, striking his face.

"It doesn't matter what you want. All that matters is me, remember that. Remember who you belong to" His master hissed.

Sean let out a choked sob, knowing his master was right. He ignored the muffled voice telling him to resist, that he had no master. He moaned in pain as his master grasped his throat in one hand, squeezing softly, not causing pain but reminded him of his status.

The other hand dragged through his hair, coming to rest at the knot keeping his blindfold in place. Sean's breath quickened as he felt what was coming. He could finally see his masters face! The voice told him that he could also see where he was being held, and find any way out at all. He silenced the voice just as a bright light burned his eyes, causing more tears to flow.

As the light dimmed to a bearable level he blinked owlishly. He turned his face up towards his master and almost cried out his frustration and disappointment at the black mask covering it. He heard a small chuckle behind him and he spun his head around to find that the room they were in, a cold white room, was filled with men and women dressed in white coats all taking notes. _'Scientists' _The voice told him. The hand on his throat forced his face back towards his master.

Sean's eyes widened at the sight of his master's member, hanging out of his pants. He gulped, knowing what was about to happen, the voice returning, screaming in anguish and desperation to get out. He ignored it once more and bowed his head in resignation. Master gets what he wants_. _He let out a small sob.

Always

FIN


End file.
